


A Start

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: The morning after Fitz and Hunter sleep together, they have a conversation
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: 2020 Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “You're trembling”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

The night before had passed in such a blur of skin on skin and white-hot pleasure that Fitz hadn’t had a moment to second guess himself. Hunter had been so good to him, exceedingly so, warm and gentle, kisses reassuring and touch settling. He had meant to get up, dress in the same clothes Hunter had delicately peeled off him, and leave so they wouldn’t have to talk about this. That’s what he’d always done, what his previous partners had wanted from him, but Hunter had chuckled after they’d finished and pulled Fitz close, kissing Fitz’s skin reverently. 

“Haven’t had an orgasm like that in a while,” he said with another gentle laugh. It rumbled a little in his chest and Fitz let out a content sigh. “Good, love?”

“Very,” Fitz said.

They’d fallen asleep like that, and then woke up exactly like that as well. That, Fitz didn’t know what to do with. What did Hunter want out of him? He thought they were on the same page, a quickie that Fitz left after and they didn’t talk about. Hunter had kissed him so passionately the night before, pressing him into the lab table with a groan. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” Hunter said between kisses, gripping Fitz’s hips possessively. “Don’t do that to me again.”

Now, he dozed with his arms around Fitz, less possessing and more protective. Maybe they hadn’t been on the same page. Maybe Hunter did want more from him, and Fitz really didn’t know what to do with that. He hadn’t ever thought about it that way. Hunter was beautiful, and funny, and loyal – everything that Fitz could want, and probably did want.

He extracted himself from Hunter’s arms and climbed out of bed. If he moved quickly but quietly, he might not have to confront Hunter right away and give himself time to figure out this tangle of emotions in his chest. He wasn’t good with emotions, he never had been, and he didn’t know what to do with someone else’s especially. 

Hunter had left his clothes in a pile thankfully, so Fitz grabbed his boxers first and pulled them on. 

“Sneaking out while I’m asleep?” Hunter asked, voice creaking a little from sleep.

“I,  uhhh , had to get to the lab,” he said, and it was clearly a lie.

He didn’t look at Hunter as he pulled his trousers on next, but his hands shook too hard to get his button or zip done.

“At half four in the morning?”

Fitz hadn’t even registered the time.

“Yeah.”

Hunter hummed, but all Fitz could focus on was his stupid hands. He should be able to at least dress himself, if nothing else, but here he was, a toddler struggling with his trousers without help.

“Fitz,” Hunter said, and he heard the springs of the bed as Hunter climbed out of bed after him. He set his hand on Fitz’s shoulder carefully. “You’re trembling.”

“I, I can’t get – my –” he huffed out a breath and took a second before continuing, “my hands are too shaky and I can’t get my buttons done.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I haven’t done this before.”

“What? Had sex?”

“No, no, I wasn’t a virgin. Not, that’s not what I meant.”

Hunter slid his hands down to Fitz’s hips and turned him slowly so they were facing each other, but he didn’t rush him.

“I’ve never stayed the night. No one’s ever wanted me to. We – you were still holding me when I wake up.”

“Is that bad?” Hunter asked.

“I wouldn’t say it's bad, necessarily,” Fitz said. He paused as Hunter dexterously buttoned his trousers and pulled up the zip. “Just unusual.”

“The world has not been kind to you, not as kind as it should have been.”

Fitz watched Hunter’s face carefully as he grabbed his shirt off the ground and helped Fitz into it with utmost care. 

“This wasn’t just sex for you, was it?” he finally asked.

“No,” Hunter replied evenly as he could, “it wasn’t.”

“I didn’t know,” Fitz said.

“Would that have changed things for you?”

“Yeah,” Fitz said, and he saw Hunter’s expression start to fall while he was buttoning Fitz’s shirt up from the bottom up. He took a hold of Hunter’s hands even as his own trembled, leaned in and kissed him gently. “I wouldn’t have gotten out of bed yet.”

Hunter laughed into the next kiss, holding Fitz’s hips, cradled in his hands. 

“Should I take these off of you instead, then?” he asked, touching the buttons down his shirt and then brushing his fingers along Fitz’s zipper almost shyly. 

“I can undress myself just fine.”

“I’m sure you can, but maybe I want to do it for you. Maybe I like touching you.”

“I just – I'm not an invalid,” Fitz said, because it was embarrassing enough that he couldn’t dress himself, but now Hunter wanted to help undress him as well.

“I don’t think you’re an invalid, Fitz. What I think is that you’re a beautiful man that I want naked in my bed, and I like undressing my partners. I get to touch their skin as I go, like unwrapping a present. Kiss you all over, tease where it feels good.”

“You’re not like anyone I’ve ever been with.”

“That’s because the world sucks. You should be surrounded by people wanting to undress you and pamper you. You deserve that affection.”

He undid the buttons on Fitz’s shirt first, one at a time. 

“You’re so good to me, Hunter. Why?”

“I’ve seen you face the worst stuff, betrayal and pain, that would’ve buckled other people, but you keep standing, and keep fighting, and – you deserve someone who will welcome you home to love and care and multiple orgasms. It doesn’t have to be me here if you don’t feel the same way but I hope, and I want to help you find that.”

“You’d help me find someone else?” Fitz asked. Hunter really was unlike anyone he’d met, which he would truly never get over. No one was that sweet. It wasn’t possible.

“If it made you happy, I’d do anything for you.”

Hunter pushed the shirt off Fitz’s shoulders and onto the ground behind him. 

“You’re a better man than me.”

Fitz ran his fingers down Hunter’s chest, realizing for the first time that Hunter was completely nude still. He looked down at Hunter’s body, marveling again at how gorgeous he was. 

“Like what you see?” Hunter asked, voice a little reedy, his cock clearly interested in Fitz’s gaze.

“Yeah, actually,” Fitz replied. “I do feel the same way, and I want you, too. I’m just not used to someone want me around for more than a night. Everyone else was a quick fuck, and then we’d never see each other. No one’s  _ cuddled _ _ me _ all night, or told me that I’m beautiful, or not cared that I can’t even dress myself.”

“Oh, Fitz,” he sighed, and took his hand away from his zipper to tuck his finger underneath his chin to draw his gaze up to his own. “I am going to be blatantly obvious and honest with you, and I really hope this doesn’t scare you off. Okay?”

Fitz needed a little honesty, so he nodded.

“I love you, and I have since we met, basically. I just fell for you really hard and really fast, and I haven’t figured out how to stop yet, but I also don’t want to. You’re so much more than anyone has ever told you  you are. You’re brilliant, and brave, and loving, and funny. You make me laugh every day, and I love the smile you get when you do, like you’re pleased with yourself. It’s the absolute cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I want to take you out to dinner, and make you laugh at my stupid jokes, and show you off to the world as mine, and when we get home, I want to make you scream my name, and come all over me.”

“Oh, is that all?” Fitz teased. 

“It’s a start.”

Fitz laughed and Hunter kissed him, slow and sweet, lingering in his space. Fitz moved Hunter’s hands down to his zipper.

“Start with this, then.”


End file.
